The present invention relates to an improved key mechanism for a clarinet, and more particularly relates to an improvement in operation of G# and A key units of a key mechanism for a clarinet.
In construction of a clarinet, a key mechanism is arranged over the upper and lower joint. Among several key units in the key mechanism, a G# key unit having a G# key and an A key unit having an A key are spaced in close vertical superposition with partial crossing. The G# key is connected to a cap for controlling the state of a G# sound hole and the A key is connected to a cap for controlling the state of a A sound hole. For generation of a G# sound, the G# key is operated by the operator's left index finger in order to lift the associated cap from the G# sound hole. Similarly, for generation of an A sound, the A key is also operated by the left index finger.
Due to the above-described arrangement of the G# and A key units, the G# key and the A key are located quite close to each other and both are operated by a same finger. As a consequence, when a G# sound and an A sound are to be generated in succession during performance, approach of the index finger to the G# key inevitably accompanies unexpected touching of the A key. As a result, an A sound is generated via the A sound hole and the G# sound hole. It is well known that, when two or more sound holes are concurrently released for generation of one particular sound, the generated sound includes undesirable growl and lacks in crispness. For these reasons, it is quite difficult with the conventional key mechanism to generate crisp A sounds without any change in traditional finger motion.